One of the four, when all was well
by malfoyforever
Summary: "Rose thought she heard the Sorting Hat sigh, but wasn't it his JOB to Sort first years?" Rundown of the next generation Weasley children, Potter children, Scamander twins, and a few others. COMPLETE.
1. Teddy Lupin

_Teddy Lupin _

"Lupin, Theodore!"

Teddy reddened at the older students' stares. Some whispered, others nudged to their friends.

"That's the son of that bloody werewolf..."

"Best not be too hard on him, his godfather's Harry Potter, I've heard..."

"Aw, the poor, poor orphan..."

_Don't listen to them, Teddy_, Harry's voice came in his mind. _Your father was one of the best people I ever knew, always cared for others more than himself. He could always make others feel comfortable, no matter the situation, and unless you knew of his affliction, you could have never guessed he was a werewolf, like you could with Fenrir Greyback._

Fenrir Greyback was the savage werewolf that had bitten his father, Teddy had learned from Aunt Gin. He stared ahead and at the High Table, Professor McGonagall nodded to him, ever so slightly. He had a small smile.

"Remus Lupin's son," breathed a soft voice in his ear. Teddy jumped.

"No need to fear me," a trace of a chuckle, "little Lupin boy. Anyhow, let us begin. I can see that you are caring, you are patient, you are friendly, you are hardworking – those are all Hufflepuff characteristics. Well, there is also the fact that you can be reckless, you are immensely brave, and noble – not to mention loyal and chivalrous."

"So I shall give you a choice, boy – you would fit well in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Teddy pursued his lips. He thought about his parents, how proud they would be, Harry always said, should they be alive, of him. Teddy wasn't so sure about that. After about half a heartbeat, he whispered, "Gryffindor."

_As to not be selfish and enjoy what I've got. It's not Harry or Gran or Aunt Gin or anyone except Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov's faults that Mum and Dad are dead._

"You seem doubting." The Hat's voice was kind. "But that is your nature. I am sure you will do remarkably fine in Gryffindor, Theodore, because after all, you are your father's son, through and through."


	2. Bill and Fleur's children

Bill and Fleur's children

_Victoire Apolline Weasley_

"Weasley, Victoire!"

The whispers followed the tall, willowy girl that gracefully bonded over to the stool where an old battered hat was disposed. She had a clever face, with silvery blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore sparkling sapphire earrings.

"_That's_ a Weasley?"

"That's one hell of a looker, y'know, mate..."

The girl merely shook off the remarks, being used to them, wherever she went. Anyways, she was focusing more on the Sorting Hat, and was really excited to be Sorted. She hoped what Uncle Ron said about the Hat wasn't true.

"A Delacour, you are?" said a tinny voice that seemed to come from her ears, like the buzz of a bumblebee.

"A Weasley, sir..."

"Ah, yes. A Weasley. The first Weasley to be born from the end of the war, I've heard. The first Weasley grandchild. Well, you certainly possess a clever mind, girl. You're loyal, yes, and you fight like a Gryffindor. Hmm – I'd say-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Dominique Gabrielle Weasley _

"Weasley, Dominique!"

The whispers that she heard were different from the ones her sister had heard. There were more like "Oh, Victoire Weasley's little sister – looks exactly like her."

But the new girl had maliciously glinting eyes, bright silver looped earrings, and was a hint more Veela than her elder. Only few noticed that fact.

"Ah, another daughter of Fleur's."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hat. Just get this Sorting done with."

"Not very patient, I understand. I know exactly where I shall place you. Eager to prove yourself away from your sister, sly, determined, independent and strong-willed , slightly arrogant, caring for your life more than others- yes, you would do fantastically in-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were gasps and hisses from the audience, but Dominique smirked-smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table. She couldn't have cared less.

And here, she thought, was her grand opportunity to prove herself.

Her journey at Hogwarts _would_ be her finest hour.

_Louis Fabian Weasley _

"Weasley, Louis!"

By the time Louis arrived at Hogwarts, the rest of the school had already gotten used to the enormous Weasley family, and so his Sorting did not cause as much uproar as his sisters.

He was dead nervous about his Sorting.

For one, what if he ended up in Slytherin like Dominique?

Not that he'd mind too much, and Dominique would protect him from the nastier snakes, but...

His parents would be so disappointed...

"William Weasley's son," said the Sorting Hat's voice. "Ah. I see."

Whatever the Sorting Hat saw, Louis didn't. He kept himself silent.

"You could be in Hufflepuff," it said. "You are caring and all – but there is one thing missing. Hard work."

"You are willing to do what is convenient. Yes, it seems it is a trick learnt from Dominique. Ah."

"But in spite of that, you are brave and fiercely loyal – you are willing to fight for what you believe in."

"That sets you apart from Slytherins."

"What want you, Louis Weasley?"

"Um... Gryffindor?"

"You don't seem too sure, but... Yes, you would do well in Godric's House. Off you go, and good luck!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>On Dominique: Yes, Dominique's in Slytherin. Fleur <em>could<em> have been in Slytherin, because she is determined, clever, independent, strong-willed - I think these are all Slytherin qualities. **

**Oh, and not all of the Weasleys and Potters here will be Gryffindors. **

**Please read and review! **


	3. Percy and Audrey's daughters

Percy and Audrey's daughters 

_Molly __Fredericka Weasley _

"Weasley, Molly!"

The gazes turned to an ordinary-looking little girl with flaming red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes behind round glasses. The girl breathed in deeply, a gesture that did not come unnoticed (drawing in a few snickers) and jaw clenched, set for the Sorting Hat.

"Hmph. Lots of ambition, I see, and lots of bravery. Very similar mind to your father, you have. I haven't seen into your mother's mind, but I do recognize a Hufflepuff when I see one."

Her heart sank. _Hufflepuff?_

"You are unhappy with this?" It asked quietly. "Very well. I shall do my best to explain, then. Girl, as I said before, you are ambitious, yes, but not cunning like your father. Also, you are brave, but your defining qualities, my dear, are your loyalty, your patience, your tolerance, your fair play, your hard work – these are all Hufflepuff qualities."

"But if you want, I could put you in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor. You would fit fine in those Houses as well."

She bit her lip. "I guess so," she whispered.

"Don't be disappointed, my dear girl." The Hat paused. "As Professor McGonagall states, very talented witches and wizards have come from each and every House, and I have no doubt you'll be one of them."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Lucy Ginevra Weasley _

"Weasley, Lucy!"

The eleven year-old girl with auburn hair and so dark blue eyes that they were almost violet looked towards the Hufflepuff table, where Molly sat, a prefect's badge pinned on her chest, at the Gryffindor table, where James winked at her, and even at the Slytherin table, where Dominique sat, bored-looking, painting her nails under the table.

She managed to walk to the stool without tripping, sighed in relief, and even smiled as she put a battered, pointed hat on her head.

"Ah. You are much easier to Sort than your sister, I'd say."

She widened her eyes in wonderment at the magical hat's voice and it chuckled.

"Yes, I have the ability to speak. Have you guessed where you belong yet?"

"Not Slytherin?"

"Well, yes. Guess again, my dear."

"Hufflepuff?"

She was sure that if a hat could nod, the Sorting Hat would have nodded.

"Good luck in HUFFLEPUFF!"


	4. George and Angelina's twins

George and Angelina's twins 

_Roxanne Angelina Weasley _

Roxanne breathed in relief at the sight of the Scamander twins, four years older, at their two House tables. It was nice to see a familiar face. Or two. Most of her cousins had already left Hogwarts – Teddy and Victoire had had twin daughters a few years back, and the others were all "settled", as Angelina liked to say.

"Weasley, Roxanne!"

Already? Roxanne cocked her head and went to the stool, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Hmm." A soft voice filled her ears. "That is a difficult choice – Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"Hey, don't I get a say?"

The Hat chuckled. "That is one resemblance between you and your cousin Rose. Impudence. Yes, you get a say."

"I prefer Gryffindor."

"Truth be told, you're not bookish smart like most Ravenclaw girls, or particularly creative, but you _are_ witty, like your mother before you, in fact."

"Take care in GRYFFINDOR, then!"

_Wilfred Percival Weasley _

Will saw that Roxanne had already quite right settled in the Gryffindor table, where Lysander was nodding at her approvingly. He wondered where he would end up.

Not Slytherin. Everyone hated Slytherins, and Will didn't need any more hate mail.

"Weasley, Wilfred!"

"Ah. You, on the contrary of Roxanne, have a pretty sheen mind, even though you don't really use it for, er, rightful purposes."

"No, I don't. Sir."

"So I'll say Ravenclaw-"

Will jumped. "No! I mean, please not Ravenclaw – I'm really dumb actually-"

The Hat laughed. "You can't fool me, lad. I see in your head, see."

"Oh."

"Well, yes – you do have a fierce desire to prove yourself, and that could put you in Slytherin – but I see you have already put up a wall against it. You are brave, though – and daring, with nerve. Yes. I think I have come up with a choice."

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Ron and Hermione's children

Ron and Hermione's children 

_Rose Ixora Weasley _

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose skipped to the hat and put it on.

"Ah, excited, I see," said the Hat. "Clever mind, like your mum, but you do have Weasley blood. You remind me of another girl that came through beloved Hogwarts, not so long ago. I put her in Ravenclaw. I wonder if taming would work by me Sorting you there?"

"I want to be a Gryffindor," snapped Rose. She was conscious of her impoliteness and added, "Sir, please."

"OK, let's not be hasty then. Hufflepuff is definitely out; Slytherin as well with your prejudices of Slytherins. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Yes, I rather think Gryffindor. Dumbledore did tell Harry Potter I would take choices into matter, and I wouldn't want to contradict him."

"Yes, you wouldn't." Rose smirked.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose thought she heard the Sorting Hat sigh, but wasn't it his _job_ to Sort first years?

_Hugo Derek Weasley _

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo blinked and walked to the stool slowly, putting on the hat.

"Well, well," said the Sorting Hat. "Another Weasley – where shall we put you? There's a fair amount of cleverness there, a good sense of logic, lots of resourcefulness, and oh my goodness, so much determination. You remind me of another student who once ventured here. Unfortunately, he died on the grounds here. You are certainly not chivalrous enough to be put in Gryffindor, like your sister."

"Ravenclaw?" thought Hugo hopefully.

"No. Yes, you are quite the bookworm, but your talents would fit better in – SLYTHERIN!"

Hugo's heart sank, but he walked off, towards the Slytherin table. A bunch of snakes sneered at him, whispering, "_Outcast, outcast_", and one of them attempted to trip him. He glared at them and climbed onto the stool, lips pressed together and hazel eyes narrowed tightly. _Oh, they would feel sorry... _

Dominique, sitting farther down at the table, glanced at him. She was now in her seventh year, the Head Girl.

_At least I'm not the only Slytherin Weasley... _

Not that she cared otherwise.


	6. Harry and Ginny's children

Harry and Ginny's children 

_James Sirius Potter _

"Potter, James!"

James wasn't nervous at all. He knew exactly what his destination was; what he had told Valerie Longbottom and Rick Abbott, two new Hufflepuffs, on the train had been the truth.

"Ah," said the Sorting Hat. "A Potter. Easy – you are even more daring and possess even more nerve than your father. You remind me of Sirius Black and why, James Potter the First."

"Yeah, that's because it's my name. James Sirius Potter."

"Interesting. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

_Albus Severus Potter _

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus staggered to the stool. Neville caught his eye and smiled encouragingly.

"Ah," said a voice. "You have a pretty sharp, sarcastic mind... Ravenclaw would be good for you, but you do not enjoy learning so... Hmm. You are also self-preserved, by some degree; you think much before acting, I see. But you possess a remarkable amount of courage and daring, still. What say you, Albus Severus?"

"Al," he corrected. "I think Gryffindor."

"Very well. GRYFFINDOR!"

_Lily Luna Potter _

"Potter, Lily!"

The Sorting Hat was dropped onto her reddish brown curls. She sent a worried look at Hugo, and then disappeared under it-

"Another Potter," said a soft, amused voice. "How many are you?"

"_Not_ as many as the Weasleys, my maternal family," replied Lily, beginning to relax. This wasn't as bad as James or Al or Rose had said it would be.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Very witty, I see. You are clever as well, but also brave and determined."

"I prefer Ravenclaw," Lily told the Hat.

"Ah, yes. Yes, now I comprehend – so much creativity, so much talent, so much loyalty, but not blindly so... You are right, lassie."

"Best wishes in RAVENCLAW!"


	7. Scorpius Malfoy

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

He got up and walked quickly to the stool were the Hat stood and put it on, then closed his eyes.

"Hmm," said a tiny little voice thoughtfully in his ears. "More difficult to place then I should say, for your father and grandfather! Not bad blood, yes, but you do have nerve and daring, as a true Gryffindor should. Standing up for Muggle and Muggle-born rights, oh my goodness!"

"What about Slytherin?" Scorpius asked apprehensively.

"Not ambitious enough," answered the Hat. "You demonstrate a fair amount of cunning _without_ guile. _But_ you are determined and have a thirst to prove yourself away from your father; you _are_ shrewd and a leader. Ah, you _also_ have an amazing mind and lots of wit. You demonstrate a fierce loyalty unlike the Malfoy family... You are dependable and fair, most of the time. You could be in each of the four Houses, you know. Alas, Gryffindor will be where you will succeed the best."

"Let it be GRYFFINDOR!"


	8. The Scamander twins

The Scamander Twins 

_Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander _

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

A slight boy with dark blonde hair walked nervously to the stool where the hat had been deposited. The hat somehow scared him. The dark-haired Professor nodded curtly at him, with what may have been a mark of understanding on her face. Lorcan did not understand why.

"Hello," he stuttered once the hat was pulled over his grey eyes.

"A son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. Where shall we put you? Definitely not Slytherin... I'd say Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"I just want to be in the same House as 'Sander, please."

"Well, Lorcan... See, you need some more independence. You've depended on your brother for far too long. I... wouldn't want you to end up like George Weasley, should Destiny tear you apart. From what I see, Lysander is much more of a Gryffindor. You're clever, you're certainly witty, with a touch of maturity and knowledge... Would you agree on me that you belong more in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, but what about..."

"It is needless for you to worry, Mr Scamander. You need to grow into your own person. Trust me, you'll thank me some day, whether it not be today, tomorrow, or even next year, but you will thank me some day. Good luck in RAVENCLAW!"

Lorcan was _definitely_ not happy at the Sorting Hat.

_Lysander Neville Scamander _

"Scamander, Lysander!"

A boy with honey blonde hair ran to the stool, grinning and, for some reason, laughing. The Professor conducting the Sorting, Eclipse, looked exasperated and quickly dropped the Sorting Hat onto his head before any of the other first years could get overly excited by him.

"Scamander... Scamander," muttered a thoughtful voice. "Mmm – I still remember your father. Very alike to him, you are, boy..."

"My dad's Rolf Scamander – and yeah, I _am_ alike to him! Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no," the Sorting Hat attempted to calm him. "There is no shame in resembling one's relatives... You know which House you want to go in, Lysander?"

"_Gryffindor_! Like Dad! And I'm still angry that you put Lorc in Ravenclaw!"

"Well, he did belong there, lad-"

"Someone told me that you took choices in account!"

"Whom, may I ask?"

"Uncle Harry, that's who! Harry James Potter! Ring a bell?"

"Now, now," it said in a stern voice, "There's no need to be insolent, young man." It paused. "I believe you are much too rowdy for Ravenclaw."

"Rowdy? I'm _not_ rowdy!"

"You are contradicting yourself, Mr Scamander."

"Whatever! I don't think Lorcan asked for Ravenclaw! He wouldn't want to be separated from me, you know!"

"Someone needs to deflate their head..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"See you in GRYFFINDOR, Lysander!"


End file.
